a discussion
by jsbach
Summary: this is just a piece of plot less kira cagalli sibling interaction happened around destiny 36. I just love kira and cagalli as twins. No incest for this storysorry to disappoint you guys disclaimer, I don't own gundam seed destiny.


Summary; this is just a plot less kira- cagalli sibling interaction happened around destiny 36. I just love kira and cagalli as twins. No incest for this story(sorry to disappoint you guys) disclaimer, I don know own gundam seed destiny.

A discussion

"it's alright murrue kun-chou. I will take care of kira for the rest of the day.' The blonde hair girl reassured the captain of the legendary Archangel.

"I see. But you should remember to rest early, too." With a trustful glance at Cagalli, murrue turned back towards the door, closing it gently. She felt relieved. After all kira was burdened with the massive responsibility of protecting the Archangel, and to see him almost sacrificing his life for it, murrue felt guilty. She wished that she could have done something for kira in return. However realizing there was always a caring sister to take care of him; murrue thought the best was to leave Cagalli looking after kira alone. The two siblings needed family bonding time.

Cagalli sighed after seeing everyone leave the room. She sat down gently beside kira's bed, scrutinizing his brother's anguished face. At the moment kira seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts. For a while none of them broke the silence.

It was cagalli who went impatient first, which was predictable given her short temper.

"Now what are you thinking about? I would like to think that you want to share with me." Cagalli spoke with irritation evident in her tone.

"gomen," kira was dragged out of his deep thought. Peeking at Cagalli's frowning face, he tried to sit up. Sensing the displeasure in cagalli's voice, kira was careful not to piss off his sister further. However, his sudden motion torn his wound, making him wince in sharp pain.

'What are you trying to do? Don't try to move" cagalli placed her hands on kira's shoulders and forcefully pressed him down to the bed. She sighed again over his brother's endless angst. After all she didn't know what she should do about him.

"kira, if there is nothing you want to say, I guess you should rest early now." Cagalli began to stand up and headed toward the door.

"cagalli, don't go. I want to talk about something with you!" much to cagalli's pleasure kira was pleading for her not to leave, and there was a tinge of embarrassment in his voice too.

Cagalli chuckled. That was kira my baby brother. No matter how skilled you are as a mobile suite pilot and how many battles you have fought, you are as fragile as any other human beings can be. She pulled a chair right in front of kira's bed sat down. Looking at kira affectionately, she whispered, "It's alright. I will listen."

Kira looked down, not daring meet cagalli's eyes. Slowly he sputtered, "I am so guilty. I feel so shameful for losing the Freedom unit which lacus entrusted me with. Without it I can not achieve anything…"

Upon hearing the confession of his brother, cagalli's emotion suddenly went out of control. Her amber eyes became brimming with tears. Without a second thought she interrupted kira, "kira you idiot! What are you talking about!"

Kira was utterly shocked on hearing cagalli's outburst. He froze, without knowing what had triggered off cagalli's emotional breakdown.

However cagalli continued, "kira baka! After all this you are more concerned about Freedom!" tears trickled down her cheeks as she spoke.

Kira was baffled. He was now frantically attempting to find out what he said wrongly. He tried to reach a hand to console cagalli. However cagalli turned her back against him. He could tell that she was trying desperately to suppress her emotion.

"cagalli….."

"

Cagalli finally calmed down a bit. She wiped her tears away and protested angrily, "why in the world are you always concerned about other things except yourself? Don't you know what a slim chance of survival you had after coming out of that battle?"

Kira was relieved after he heard this. He decided to let cagalli continue.

"Don't you know how worried and scared I am after seeing that explosion? I feared that I was going to lose my only blood family left in this world. How am I going to live on if you are dead? What if I picked up your dead body?" cagalli protested, still refusing to face him.

Kira finally understood, he placed his hands gently onto cagalli's shoulder and slowly turned her back to face him. He wiped her tears away affectionately.

"But I am back. Alive and intact." Kira smiled, "I had promised I would be back, and that promise will never fail."

Cagalli stopped sobbing. She gazed at kira into the eyes, with a doubtful expression across her face.

"Really?"

"Yes. Remember the battle two years ago that I miraculously survived. That's all because I made the promise to you earlier, and that promise still works now."

This seemed to convince cagalli, who remained silent for a while. She reached for kira's hand and squeezed it tenderly.

"Then I hope I can trust you."

"Yes you can." Kira said in a placid yet confident tone.

"well, have you two had enough conversation? I guess I want to sleep now" a voice came from the other end of the room.

"ehhhhh!" both kira and cagalli shouted out on hearing Neo Lornoke's complaint, as if they were stung by a bee. After all they had forgotten his presence in the room. They looked at each other, both blushing furiously at revealing their most private thoughts in front of some "stranger". Although both of them knew he was Mu La Flaga, at his current mental status he was no different from a total stranger.

Before both of them could speak, Neo commented, "Although you are my enemy, I am still glad for you that you made it."

Looking at kira's puzzled expression, he continued, "and your twin sister really really treats you well."

"how do you know we are twins? We never told you before." Cagalli was bemused.

"I just know." Neo replied nonchalantly. It's just one part of his memory reminded him that these two teenagers are a pair of twins. He did not know exactly why either.

"damn it's so late. I guess you should rest kira." Cagalli spoke with authority, just like earlier. She placed a soft kiss on kira's forehead. Before kira could do anything to protest, she headed towards the door and switched off the lights swiftly. She remembered something when she was about to leave.

"Good night both of you. And kira, I am sure lacus would have done the same as me if she had realized what happened to you."

She is right. Kira thought. Finally he found his mind peaceful and free from anxiety. As long as I am alive I can do what I am capable of. I will not let those people who care about me down.

With his newly found answer, he plunged into deep slumber.(end)

Author, I wrote this just to train myself to write some stories. I am capable of writing argumentative essays. However writing a story always stumped me because of my lack of imaginations in descriptions. I know this is a mediocre piece of work. But I will practice more in order to improve.


End file.
